1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method of processing an image and an image processing apparatus using the method, and more particularly, to a method of processing an image captured by irradiating radiation to a chest, and an image processing apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for performing chest radiography is one of a number of medical image taking apparatuses that are widely used in medical equipment fields in order to diagnose diseases in a person.
Medical experts including doctors analyze a chest radiographic image obtained by using the apparatus for performing chest radiography, and then determine if disease is present in the person's chest. In order to help the medical experts easily analyze a radiographic image, methods of processing a chest radiographic image and image processing apparatuses thereof have been developed.
For example, the chest radiographic image may be processed by using a computer-aided detection (CAD) method. In more detail, with respect to a captured chest radiographic image, the CAD method may involve performing feature extraction for extracting an image of a region corresponding to a predetermined organ or may involve outputting images by sorting organs included in the captured image.
As described above, it is beneficial to develop a method of processing an image and an image processing apparatus using the method so as to simplify analysis of a radiographic image by the medical experts.